Katniss' Errand
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Prim is six and Katniss is nine when a stranger by the name of Mr. Abernathy comes for Prim. Katniss is forced to stay with her abusive mother for the rest of her life. Fast forward ten years – Katniss is nineteen and Prim is sixteen. When Katniss is asked to deliver a letter to Prim by her best friend Peeta, what is Katniss to do? ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of The Hunger Games or the song Eponine's Errand. They belong to their respected owners. I own the plot. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics, thoughts and flashbacks

A/N: I got this idea while listening to this song earlier. For the purposes of this story, Katniss and Primrose ARE NOT sisters, but friends who grew up together. Some lyrics have been changed and/or modified. Peeta sings Marius' part and Katniss sings Eponine's part.

A/N 2: Where it says "Katniss, who was that girl?" to "Katniss, she knows her way around" – it's set to the tune "A Little Fall of Rain" from Les Miserables.

Summary: AU: Prim is six and Katniss is nine when a stranger by the name of Mr. Abernathy comes for Prim. Katniss is forced to stay with her abusive mother for the rest of her life. Fast forward ten years – Katniss is nineteen and Prim is sixteen. When Katniss is asked to deliver a letter to Prim by her best friend Peeta, what is Katniss to do? ONE-SHOT.

Genre: General/None

Rating: K

* * *

_Six year old Primrose cried as she swept the floor. Nine-year-old Katniss watched from nearby, not understanding why this girl cried at the littlest things. Katniss rolled her eyes and went over to Primrose._

"_Here, let me help." Katniss said, quickly sweeping the floor before anyone saw her._

"_Thank you, Katniss." Primrose thanked Katniss, hugging her around the waist. Katniss smiled and hoped they would be friends._

_Two days later, a stranger by the name of Mr. Abernathy came for Primrose, saying that her mother had died and that Primrose was to go with him. Katniss hugged Primrose, tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_We'll see each other again. I promise." Katniss whispered in Prim's ear._

"_I hope so. Until then, I will miss you." Primrose told Katniss._

"_I know. I will miss you, too." Katniss told Prim, watching her get into the carriage with the stranger. She knew that the stranger would treat Primrose with all the love and care she deserved._

Ten years later

Katniss was in the town square of District 12, after witnessing an attempted robbery by her father and his gang. She was now watching a beautiful girl across the street. She had blonde hair that was twisted into an exotic knot, kind blue eyes and skin as white as the winter snow. She wore a dress made of light blue silk and had light blue and white fingerless gloves on her hands. She was currently on the arm of Mr. Abernathy and giving out coins to the poor.

Katniss then looked at herself – she wore a simple brown dress with a low-cut neck, short sleeves and a too long hem. Her long brown hair hung in a loose braid that cascaded down her back like a waterfall. She was also barefoot.

She then saw her best friend in the entire world, Peeta, watching the girl across the street. She could tell he was love struck.

Suddenly, she realized who this girl was – Primrose. The gentleman she was with was the stranger who "adopted" her ten years ago.

"_Primrose! Now I remember  
Primrose! How can it be?  
We were children together  
Look what's become of me_." Katniss sang to herself as she continued to watch Primrose.

Peeta returned and went to Katniss' side.

"_Good God! Oh, what a rumpus!_" Katniss told Peeta, excited from the robbery. Peeta didn't seem to hear her.

"_That girl, who could she be_?" Peeta inquired, his thoughts elsewhere.

"_That Peace Keeper! He'd like to jump us  
But he ain't smart, not he_." Katniss said, indicating to the Peace Keeper named Javert standing not too far away.

"_Katniss, who was that girl_?" Peeta asked Katniss, looking at her for the first time since the robbery not five minutes ago.

"_Some bourgeois two-a-penny thing_." Katniss answered, still keeping her eyes on Primrose.

"_Katniss, find her for me_!" Peeta pleaded.

"_What will you give me_?" Katniss questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything!" Peeta said a little too loudly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out three silver coins.

"_Got you all excited now, but God knows what you see in her_." Katniss teased. "_Ain't you all delighted now – no, I don't want your money, sir_."

"_Katniss, do this for me  
Discover where she lives  
But careful how you go  
Don't let her father know  
Katniss, I'm lost until she's found_!" Peeta told Katniss, thrusting a purple scarf into her hand. She knew that it was his favorite scarf.

"You see, I told you so." Katniss said, poking Peeta's chest. "_There's lots of things I know_."

Peeta left for God-knows-where. Katniss went down an alleyway, slinking along the walls.

"_Katniss, she knows her way around_." She whispered as she followed Primrose and her father to their house.

She saw where they lived and went back to her tiny apartment. She changed into a dirt-brown Poet's shirt, baggy pants and put her hair into a bun, taping two tendrils to her face to look like sideburns. Then, she put a floppy hat on her head, making sure it concealed the rest of her hair. Next, she pinned on her gold Mockingjay pin to her shirt. She then put on her work boots and splashed some dirt on her face. She then grabbed the scarf he was giving to Primrose.

Katniss sighed, went to the door and knocked upon it. Mr. Abernathy answered, a confused look on his face.

"I have a scarf, sir, it's for your daughter, Primrose." Katniss started. "It's from the boy down the street, sir, at the Café Delouse."

"_Give me that scarf here, my boy_." Mr. Abernathy told Katniss.

"He said to give it to Primrose." Katniss said, snatching the scarf back.

"_Have my word, I will let my daughter know who gave her this scarf_." He assured Katniss. She sighed and handed the scarf over. "_She will wear it tomorrow_." He then fished four silver coins out of his pocket and handed them to Katniss, staring for a minute at her Mockingjay pin. "_Here's for your pains. Be careful now, stay out of sight, the smell Rebellion hangs in the air tonight_."

Katniss smiled and started to leave when the man called her back. She turned around and he beckoned her over.

"Your pin, where did you get it?" Mr. Abernathy asked.

"My sister gave it to me." Katniss lied, not wanting to tell him the truth.

"You're very special to have a pin like that. Keep it safe, understand?" Mr. Abernathy told Katniss. She nodded and ran off the porch before he could ask any more questions. "HEY!"

She turned around and saw him put his pointer, middle and ring finger to his lips and salute. Katniss smiled and saluted him back before running off.

The following afternoon, while Peeta was with Gale and the others to fight in the Revolution, Katniss stood in the doorway. Peeta saw Katniss standing there and excused himself.

"Did you find her?" Peeta asked, his green eyes wild with excitement.

"Yes." Katniss answered sadly.

The meeting concluded and Peeta went with Katniss, happy to finally know where his dream girl lived.

She watched in sorrow as Peeta and Primrose declared their love for each other. Katniss shook her head and ran off, not wanting to see anymore.

A week later, the Rebellion started. There was chaos in the streets as the Students fought the enemy. Katniss went to run an errand for the Students and was hit by a rouge bullet. She gasped and looked down at her chest – it was stained with blood.

"KATNISS!" Peeta screamed, going over to where Katniss was. He laid her down and put her head on his lap.

She died in his arms, which was exactly where she wanted to be. She heard Peeta crying over her dead body as she passed on into the next world.


End file.
